Goosebumps HorrorLand Adventure
by Goosebumps Restaurant Manager
Summary: Scripts i made for a show that i think would be fun to do based off the horrorland series by R.L Stine. My first FF R&R!
1. Prologue

Goosebumps HorrorLand Adventures

By Derrick A. Dalke

Everyone is having a good time. They are having a great year. Until one day, the Horrorland Horrors have invited everyone in Horrorland. All people are now trapped in

Horrorland. A man found out who behind all this. With a help of 1 horror who warned people about Horrorland is not safe. They must fight their way out of Horrorland from

villains of map 1-12 before it's too late. There are also new villains from book 13-19. Viewers Beware…you're in for a scare!


	2. Script 1

Goosebumps HorrorLand Adventures

Script 1

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen introducing the Restaurant Manager, Derrick A. Dalke!

Derrick: Hello Ladies & Gentlemen and welcome to the Goosebumps Restaurant. Sponsored by Goosebumps created by R.L. Stine. In this Restaurant, my mom, my brother, and I decided to have a play on this Stage and this Restaurant 12 months for 12 Horrorland, 12 Classics, 12 Invitations to Horrorland, and at the end of the each month is a game. I add an additional characters to this play (Magic Voyage, Sword in the Stone, Robin Hood, Fox and the Hound, Aladdin, Atlantis the Lost Empire, The Swan Princess, Legend of Zelda, Alice in Wonderland, Kingdom Hearts "Pete", the Grinch, and Pinocchio. etc.). In 2014, we need auditions for the play, but we need your help to win and stay alive for the part of this Restaurant because the Horrors in Horrorland will attack us if we failed the Mission and the target the Horrors want is (real drum roll) me! I know it's sounds crazy but that what it wants is me! Please don't let them replace me and have them take over my restaurant and have you for dinner. You know what the Horrors gonna do to me? They're gonna kill me in the execution with the executioner and serve me to Ripper the Killing Beast as Dessert! Don't worry, it's all in the act, but failing is real they will come after you and serve you as lunch for the Horrors. Now listen carefully, my mom hired one good Horror named Byron who can help us win the game. So, before we start the show I like to introduce you to "Byron The Horror" Mom, send him over!

Mom: I did, I send him over.

Derrick: Well then, where is he now?

Byron: Hang On, I'm coming!

(Byron the Horror Arrived, Music from the sword in the stone "beginning")

Derrick: OK! Come on down then! Hey there Byron how are you doing for the first time in this Goosebumps Restaurant?

Byron: Well, now that you have mention that I have never been in this place before and my brother in law (ptuii) I hated him take over everything so much that he will take over your place too.

Derrick: Yeah, I told the Audiences about all this Byron, we need you to help us. Audiences, we need other help too. We need something that is loony and disguise himself onto another person. Do you all know what it is?

Derrick: That's right! So Byron, say hello to "ERNEST P. WORRELL"! What do you think Byron?

Byron: Well, I think it's OK Derrick, but I have confessions to make.

Derrick: What?

Byron: There are a lot of Monsters from each play you make. How are you ever gonna stop them from coming?

Derrick: Well, Every Month, we have 2 play, 1 Invitation to Horrorland play, and at the end of the month is a game. Starting January 2015- December 2015 (Oh God Help Me!) I sent out additional characters on each play.

Byron: And what characters are they in? Hmmm?

Derrick: (Oh Crud) Well, there are 24 play we have. Right?

Byron: Right.

Derrick: So, by starting January 2015, we will be playing "Night of the Living Dummy" & "Revenge of the Living Dummy". I hired 1 hunter from "The Fox & the Hound"; I like you to welcome Amos Slade the Hunter who hated fox. So, Amos Slade, Come on down! Byron, this is Amos Slade. Amos Slade-Byron.

Amos Slade: Well I'll Be! You must been the Horror in Horrorland. I'll…

Derrick: (Holding a shotgun) Hold It Right There!!!

Amos Slade: Watch it! That thing's loaded!

(Derrick shoots at the sky until no bullets)

Derrick: Now it ain't loaded! (Throw the gun at Amos Slade)

Amos Slade: Dag Nabit Derrick that Horror was after my chickens!

Derrick: Now hold on just a moment! I don't believe it! Byron has never hurt a thing!

Amos Slade: You calling me a liar you blasted wolf! I saw what happened!

Derrick: What do you mean you saw what happened?

Amos Slade: I got it right here in my video that I caught on tape!

Derrick: (sighs) All Right, just hold on a moment while I tell my friend to get a cart with a TV and a VCR. OK?

Amos Slade: Ok.

Derrick: All right, Dado, could you bring me a cart with a TV and a VCR please? Thank you pal.

Dado: You're welcome.…HOLY MOLY! Is that Byron the Horror the one I read a book called "One Day at Horrorland", is it really him?

Derrick: That right dude. It is Byron all right.

Amos Slade: Enough of that! The Tape, Remember! You Said you are gonna see the Truth!

Derrick: All Right, All Right, Let see what Byron did this time. (All 4 watch Amos Slade's Tape)

Derrick: (Dado leaves the Stage) Ok? That what Byron did?

Amos Slade: Yes, and I'm gonna get him!

Derrick: Oh Yeah, Tough Guy, That temper out of you will not going ANYWHERE!

Amos Slade: Temper?! Temper I'll Show You Who's Got A Temper!!!

Derrick: BRING IT ON! (Derrick & Amos Slade wrestle on the Ground).

Byron: Oh Boy. I'm gonna watch a video again. (Byron watch a clip of a movie to see that it is him or not.) Oh My God, Guys, IT'S NOT ME ON THIS VIDEO!!!

Both: (Derrick & Amos Slade Stop Fighting) WHAT?!!

Byron: Look on the Screen, it's my Brother In Law!!

Amos Slade: Wait a Minute? You Mean You Did Not Do That?

Byron: Yes, Amos Slade, there is a different clothes that looks like me!

Derrick: Ha! In Your Face, Amos Slade!

Amos Slade: You mean, I blame the wrong horror? (Sobs)

Derrick: Amos Slade, are you ok?

Amos Slade: (Crying) Derrick, & Byron, I'M SO SORRY!!!

Derrick: Aww come on, buck up, don't cry, I feel bad too when I cry, so, we really need your help on the 1st play. So are you in?

Amos Slade: (Sniffed) You really mean it? You really need my help?

Byron: Yes, come on we really need your help.

Amos Slade: (cheers up) All Right, I'll Help You!

Derrick: That's Great Amos Slade, I'll tell you what 1st boss is. Ok?

Amos Slade: Ok.

Derrick: Great!! Now listen Amos Slade, You go in "Night of the Living Dummy" & "Revenge of the Living Dummy" Play. OK Amos Slade, GET RID OF THAT DUMMY!

Amos Slade: What Dummy? Are you calling me a dummy??

Byron: NO! The Dummy Is (Real Drum Roll Again) Slappy The Dummy!

Amos Slade: Slappy? What does he do?

Derrick: Well, Slappy is a dangerous dummy, he wants to make all those people of the world into slaves. You got all that information we give you Amos Slade?

Amos Slade: SLAVES?! I'm Gonna Blow His Head Up!!

Derrick: Whoa! Hold on Amos Slade, you can't just blow him up! Do you have any idea what will happened if you blow him up?!

Amos Slade: No.

Derrick: NO? Well you are about to find out! Byron, Tell Him What will happened if he blow Slappy up!

Byron: Oh No! This is bad. Amos Slade, If you blow Slappy up with that gun, he will become an Evil Soul of Slappy! Now you get all that?

Derrick: Um Byron, He has left already.

Byron: Well, Where did he go?

Mom: He went to blow Slappy up with a gun.

Byron: WHAT?

Derrick: Mom, How do you know all this?

Mom: Because he told me to.

Byron: Well tell him to get back over here!

Mom: You tell him yourself, he has a gun.

Derrick: Byron, she's right about this. Why don't we wait until Amos Slade gets back? OK?

Byron: (sighs) All Right, But if he doesn't come back, we're all in trouble.

Derrick: Oh boy, Well Ladies & Gentlemen, we will find out if Amos Slade will come back in one peace. In the mean time, enjoy the show about "Night of the Living Dummy" & "Revenge of the Living Dummy". In the end of 2 plays, we will find Amos Slade on our own. If you guys find Amos Slade, yell "AMOS SLADE" and we will catch him. If he kills Slappy with a gun, we are in big trouble and the Horrors will find a new target and that target is my mom. We got to find Amos Slade. He could be around in this restaurant somewhere. We need to find him before it's too late until then, Enjoy the Show!!!

Derrick: Well Folks, how do you like your 2 show? Ok. Byron and I are on the hunt for Amos Slade. Are you ready to find him, Byron?

Byron: I am now. We have to find him before it's too late!

Derrick: OK, I'm coming. Ladies & Gentlemen, We are now going to find Amos Slade. If you find him, yell out the same name I'm telling you about. All Right, We're off. Good Luck finding Amos Slade while we're gone. We're be back in one peace. Good-bye.

Slappy: Are they gone? Good. Ladies & Gentlemen, I Slappy will now make all of you my slaves. (Laughs)

Amos Slade: Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere punk!

Slappy: And who the heck are you?

Amos Slade: I am Amos Slade the Hunter!

Derrick: Byron, I can't find Amos Slade anywhere.

Byron: Don't worry, we'll find him soon

Derrick: Did you hear something, Byron?

Byron: Yeah, I heard the audiences said Amos Slade.

Derrick: I'll tell them. LADIES & GENTLEMEN, WHAT DID YOU FIND?

Derrick: AMOS SLADE? YOU GUYS FOUND HIM? WHERE? ON THE STAGE? (Oh no) BYRON, THEY FOUND HIM!

Byron: WELL WE BETTER RUN AND STOP HIM QUICK!!

Derrick: HURRY BYRON, BACK TO THE STAGE AND QUICK!!!

Amos Slade: Now I got you Punk!

Byron: STOP!!

Derrick: DON'T SHOOT!!!

Amos Slade: What? (Accidentally shoots Slappy on the head) Oops!

Evil Soul of Slappy: You are going to get it! In 10 minutes, your mother is GONE!!!! (Laughs)

Derrick: Amos Slade, What have you done?

Amos Slade: I don't know.

Byron: Of Course You Know, You Let The Soul Out of the Dummy!

Derrick: Not only that, we got 10 minutes to save my mom, or she'll be gone PERMANENTLY! What do you have to say for yourself, Amos Slade?

Amos Slade: I'm sorry Derrick & Byron, but I got bored listening to Byron about the dummy. So, I killed it.

Byron: You WHAT?

Amos Slade: I did, and that's the whole truth!

Derrick: Of Course. Mom, How much time do we have now? Mom? Mom? MOM! THANKS A LOT, NOW I GOT NO MOTHER IN THIS RESTAURANT! YOU FIGURE OUT HOW TO STOP THAT EVIL SOUL ON YOUR OWN, OR I'M GONNA DIE WITHOUT MY MOM! GET MY MOM BACK OR ELSE!

Byron: Now you done it Amos Slade, Now how do we end the show without Derrick?

Amos Slade: There is no need for that, I got Derrick's mom back, and I catch the evil soul in this bottle.

Derrick: What? (Sobs)

Byron: He got your mom back and the evil soul is captured.

Derrick: Then that means, I can end the show?

Both (Amos Slade & Byron): Yes!

Derrick: In that case, Amos Slade.

Amos Slade: Yes?

Derrick: YOU DID IT! Great job Amos Slade. Thank You So Much for your help. Believe me I couldn't have done it without you. And Byron, Why don't you join us staying here and save the kids in January 2015- December 2015. What do you think?

Byron: Sure, I'll stay.

Derrick: Thank You Byron. OH. Ladies & Gentlemen, we will have a new character in the next play in February 2015. And don't forget to pay your souvenirs and pay to my mom right out the exit. You can come anytime until then,

Bye-bye!


	3. Script 2

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 2

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen, Introducing the man who thought the world is square, please welcome Christopher Columbus!!

Christopher Columbus: Oh my goodness, the navigation is so hard. Let's see I sail into India, and then I make a left, then oh when I get to Africa, she's an upside down. BUNCHA NAPPA!! My map isn't so stinker. How come a genius like me isn't so stupido? All the time I come up with something and then someone said, " Face it Chris! It's 1492, and the world still remains FLAT!!"

Derrick: No it is not.

Christopher Columbus: What? Who said that?

Byron: We did.

Christopher Columbus: OH! It's my friend Derrick. And who are you my friend?

Byron: The name's Byron. At your service.

Christopher Columbus: So tell me my good men, what brings you here?

Derrick: Well, we were about to talk to you about treasures.

Christopher Columbus: Oh, Really? Did you think you're going to start without me?

Byron: No, but we got ourselves a globe.

Christopher Columbus: Ooh! Mind if I take a look?

Derrick: Sure.

Christopher Columbus: What happened if I spin it? (Spined the Globe, "drumroll") HEY! I can't believe it! She's a…she's Round?

Derrick: Of course it's round. What do you think?

Christopher Columbus: I don't know, but your up with something.

Derrick: I got an idea! Why not if I tell a story?

Christopher Columbus: Yeah? What kind of a story is it?

Derrick: It's a tall tale about "Captain Ben One Leg".

Christopher Columbus: Yeah? What does he do, look for treasure?

Derrick: Maybe, but he protect it from someone who tries to steal it.

Christopher Columbus: Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go get that treasure!

Derrick: OK!

(At Sea)

Christopher Columbus: Ah, it's a great day at the ocean.

Derrick: Yep.

Crew 1: LOOK! A FISH!

Derrick: Where? I don't see it.

Byron: Over there, Derrick!

Derrick: Hold on a moment. (I bet its Ariel). Men, Get the boat! Columbus, You & Byron are coming with me.

All: AYE, AYE SIR

(On Life Boat)

Christopher Columbus: I don't like doing this, but I'll try.

Derrick: Of course you will. Just leave the talking to me. Ok?

Both: Ok.

Derrick: Good. AHOY THERE! WE WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU! ARE YOU THERE?

Voice of Ariel: YES!

Derrick: (I knew it).

Ariel: Ahoy there, Derrick.

Derrick: Ahoy There, Ariel.

Both: Ariel?

Christopher Columbus: Why hello there Ariel. Uh, what are you doing in the middle of the ocean?

Ariel: I live here. And you might be?

Christopher Columbus: I am Christopher Columbus. And what are you suppose to be? A fish?

Ariel: No. I'm actually a mermaid.

Byron: Don't mind him, I am Byron the Horror. How do you do?

Ariel: How do you do, Byron. What are you guys doing?

Derrick: We are going on the treasure hunt from Captain Ben One Leg.

Ariel: Captain Ben One Leg? I never heard of him before.

Derrick: Well would you like to come with us?

Voice of King Triton: ABSOULUTLY NOT!

Ariel: Uh oh! My father!

King Triton: Ariel! I expect you not to go near the humans!

Derrick: Whoa! Take it easy! I just ask a question.

King Triton: She is not…wait. Are you Derrick?

Derrick: Yes?

King Triton: Ok. What are you trying to do? Steal a mermaid?

Christopher Columbus: No!

Derrick: We are just asking if she can go with us.

King Triton: Hmm… well, where are you guys going?

Derrick: We are going on the treasure hunt from Captain Ben One Leg.

King Triton: Captain Whom?

Derrick: Captain Ben One Leg. You know, a pirate who died 200 years ago.

Byron: You didn't tell us that. Did you?

Derrick: Uh, no. I didn't.

King Triton: I don't care about all this, but you boys just go home!

Derrick: We can't do that.

King Triton: WHY NOT?!

Derrick: Because, if we give up or lose, we'll die and the horrors will take over.

King Triton: Ouch. Guess I can't sent you back home?

Derrick: Nope.

King Triton: (sigh) All right, one moment please.

Derrick: Ok.

(Ariel & her father are talking quietly)

King Triton: Derrick.

Derrick: Yes?

King Triton: I want you to take good care of Ariel for me.

Derrick: Great. Do we bring her back after we'll done?

King Triton: Yes you may. But, do you think I was too hard on you guys?

Derrick: Yes you were too hard on us.

King Triton: Well, I am sorry I did that on you guys.

Byron: That's ok.

King Triton: Ariel, I'll lift you up on a boat with them. And be careful.

Ariel: I will.

King Triton: Good-bye Ariel!

Ariel: Good-bye Father! I love you!

King Triton: I love you too!

(On a Ship)

Christopher Columbus: Ok Derrick, we got the tank ready for Ariel.

Derrick: Very good.

Byron: Derrick, It's almost time to start the show.

Derrick: Ok. Ladies & Gentlemen, we will continue on our journey after 2 shows called "Deep Trouble" & "Creep form the Deep". So enjoy the show. All right men, prepare to set sail!

All: AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!

Crew 2: LAND HO!

Derrick: I can't see in this fog.

Byron: Where?

Ariel: Look!

Derrick: Oh that's not land. that's a pirate ship. PIRATE SHIP?

Byron: Then that's means…

All: PIRATES!!!

(All in panic)

Captain Ben: Argh! Shiver me timber! We got ye right where we wanted!

(All tied up)

Derrick: Please, let us go!

Captain Ben: Not so fast, you landlubbers! You have cross the line to steal my treasure!

Christopher Columbus: Now, you got us all wrong. We were just on…

Captain Ben: SEND THOSE LANDLUBBERS WALK THE PLANK!

Derrick: Wait! What about Ariel?

Captain Ben: Aye, the mermaid I see, will be killed!

Ariel: No!

Derrick: Don't kill her, kill me!

Captain Ben: So, you think you can take her place ye matey?

Derrick: Yes. You can kill me.

Captain Ben: Done. (tripped on the soap) NO! I'M FALLING. AHHH!!! (Water Splash)

Christopher Columbus: Well done, Derrick!

Ariel: I knew we could count on you!

Byron: Great job. But, how are we going to take all the treasure?

Derrick: We can carry it.

Christopher Columbus: Well, can I have some of your gold please?

Derrick: Sure Columbus, it's yours.

Byron: Derrick, lets take Ariel back home.

Derrick: Sure. EVERYONE, BACK ON THE SHIP AND SET SAIL!

All: AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!

(Back on the stage)

Derrick: Whew! All this treasure gives me hungry. Columbus, maybe we can see you again sometime.

Christopher Columbus: Oh yeah, maybe so. You are right, the world, she is round, and I couldn't do it without you. FAREWELL MY FRIENDS!!

Derrick: Farewell Columbus! Ladies & Gentlemen, we are almost out of time, but that pirate is long gone. We will see you on March 2015. Until then, I'm Derrick.

Byron: And I'm Byron.

All: See you next time! Bye!


	4. Script 3

Goosebumps HorrorLand Adventures

Script 3

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen introducing 2 heroes also known as 1 Restaurant Manager & 1 Horror from Horrorland. Please Welcome Derrick & Byron!

Derrick: Hello Everybody! Welcome to the…What's funny? Come on guys spit it out! Speak up! I like to joke as well the next fat pirate!

Byron: Derrick, you know they are laughing at us like that.

Derrick: What? (Both look at the table) Oops! I forgot we are having a picnic for Mad Hatter, March Hare, & Alice. Because I invite them over. (Oh Man. How Embarrassing).

Byron: So, where are they now?

Derrick: How should I know? They are coming 1 minute ago…

Byron: Wait, there they are and they're coming right now! (Beginning music of Alice in Wonderland)

Alice: Sorry were late!

Derrick: Oh that's not the problem. You 3 are just in time.

Byron: Indeed. Come on have a seat.

Derrick: (Looking for food to eat on the table) Here, do care to have…a jam sandwich everyone.

All: Thank You!

March Hare: So Derrick, do you have anything for today?

Derrick: As of matter of fact, yes I do.

Mad Hatter: Well, come come my dear boy. Do you have a story to tell?

Derrick: Why yes. Me & Byron talked about the "Monster Blood".

Alice: What is a Monster Blood? I…

March Hare: If you don't know what it is, you need a nice consecration.

Derrick: HEY! You don't butt in like that…

March Hare: (Pounding with a Mallet) I have an excellent idea. Let change the subject.

Derrick: Hey! What are you doing with that hammer? (March Hare bonk Derrick on the head with a Mallet) Ooh, I see a light. Good Night. (Fell down from the Chair and Knock out)

Byron: Oh Great. Now look what you done, you knock out Derrick! How could we start the show, if you keep bonking people with a hammer?

Alice: I'm very sorry about that. It just that March Hare using it all the time.

March Hare: The time? Who's got the time?

Derrick: Ow! That hurts! You want to know what time it is? Well, my watch saids it's time for the show to start!…

Mad Hatter: (Grab Derrick's watch) Well no wonder it time to start. Why this clock is actually 2 days slow!

Derrick: 2 days slow?

Mad Hatter: Course its time haha, my goodness. (Dipped the watch with tea 7 times and open it) we'll have to look into it. Aha, I see what's wrong with it. Why these parts is full of wheels.

Derrick: HEY! Don't do that! That's how it's supposed to be! Stop That! But you…

Mad Hatter: Butter, of course. We can use some butter. Butter!

March Hare: BUTTER!

Derrick: Wait butter?

Mad Hatter: Butter, oh thank you. Butter, oh that's fine.

Derrick: Hey! Don't put that butter on it! You get crumb in it!

Mad Hatter: Oh, but it's a very good Butter. (Splat the butter on Derrick's face) what are we talk about?

March Hare: Tea?

Mad Hatter: Tea. Oh I never thought of that of course. Tea (Chuckles).

Derrick: Hey! No! Not Tea!

March Hare: Sugar?

Mad Hatter: Sugar? 2 Spoons that's it. 2 spoons thank you yeah.

Derrick: Hey! Don't do that!

March Hare: Jam?

Mad Hatter: Jam, I forgot all about the chips. That show's you about anything.

Derrick: No! Not the Jam!

March Hare: Mustard?

Mad Hatter: Mustard, yes but…Mustard? Don't let be silly. (Throw mustard on the ground) Lemon nut tip of it. Ok, Now we need 1 more to finish it. What is Derrick talking about?

March Hare: Monster Blood?

Mad Hatter: Oh yeah, Monster Blood. I got a put it on Derrick's Watch.

Derrick: WHAT? Monster Blood? Don't put that on my watch!

Mad Hatter: There! That's should do it (Chuckles) (The Watch is now a Monster Watch) Look at that!

March Hare: It's a Monster!

Alice: Oh my Goodness!

Byron: Oh No! Derrick we better run!

Derrick: I agree to that! Mad Hatter, March Hare, & Alice. RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!! Ladies & Gentlemen, While we try to runaway from that Monster Watch which Mad Hatter put Monster Blood on my Watch which is now going to attack, but we'll find a way to stop that Monster Watch from attacking. You folks watch the play called "Monster Blood" & "Monster Blood for Breakfast" In the Mean time, Enjoy the Show! AHHHHHHHH! Wait 4 Me!

Derrick: Guys, where are you? Where am I? Oh, Hi there. Do you guys enjoy the show? Ok listen, I have 2 Questions to tell you am I? & 2. Where are my friends? Wonderland? I need somebody to open the curtain, but it's locked. What was that? What's going on?

Announcer: My Friend, it is time to begin.

Derrick: Hey! Who said that? The show has already started.

Announcer: Wrong Again, Derrick! The real party is about to start. Prepare yourself for your worst nightmare. Street from the castle of cards in Wonderland, The Queen of Hearts!

Derrick: Uh oh!

Queen of Hearts: Who is this man?

King of Hearts: Well, let me see my dear. It certainly isn't a heart. Uh, do you suppose it's a club?

Queen of Hearts: Why, it's a restaurant manager.

Derrick: Yes, and I was hoping…

Queen of Hearts: Look up. speak nice. AND DON'T TWINDLES YOUR FINGERS! Turn out your toes. Bowing. Open your mouth a little wider. And always say, "YES YOUR MAJESTY"!

Derrick: YES, YOUR MAJESTY!

Queen of Hearts: Now um, where you come from, and what are you looking for?

Derrick: Well, I'm trying to find my friends.

Queen of Hearts: YOUR FRIENDS?! ALWAYS I HAVE NO FRIENDS AT ALL!!

Derrick: Yes I know, but I was thinking…

Queen of Hearts: Bowing while your thinking. It's save time.

Derrick: Yes your majesty, but I was going to…

Queen of Hearts: I'll ask the questions! Do you play croquet?

Derrick: Hmm? One moment please. Ladies & Gentlemen, what can I say to the Queen of Hearts? Should I say Yes or No? Ok, thank you. Your Majesty.

Queen of Hearts: Yes?

Derrick: I would like to play croquet.

Queen of Hearts: THEN LETS THE GAME BEGIN!!

Derrick: Ladies & Gentlemen, we are now playing croquet, but if you see a Monster Clock, yell that name so we can…

Queen of Hearts: WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!

Derrick: Uh, The Audiences your majesty.

Queen of Hearts: Audiences? Where?

Derrick: There, Right behind me.

Queen of Hearts: Ok. I must warn you my child, IF I LOSE MY TEMPER, YOU LOSE YOUR HEAD! UNDERSTAND?!

Derrick: Yes your majesty. Monster Clock? Where? Behind the…Oh no. YOUR MAJESTY, LOOK OUT!!!

Queen of Hearts: What? (got a bite from the Clock) YEOUCH!!!!

Derrick: OH NO!

King of Hearts: Oh Dear, Save The Queen!!!

Queen of Hearts: Someone had a roll for this, YOUR!!!! OFF WITH HIS…

King of Hearts: My dear, couldn't he have a trial, Um First?

Queen of Hearts: TRIAL!!

King of Hearts: Well um, just uh a little trial? Hm?

Queen of Hearts: Hmmm, Very well then. LET THE TRIAL BEGIN!!!

(After the trial, Derrick is Ready for his Punishment)

Queen of Hearts: Are you Ready Derrick for your punishment?

Derrick: Yes, I'm Ready.

Queen of Hearts: Well then. OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!

Derrick: Oh No!

King of Hearts: You heard what the queen said, off with his head!

Derrick: Now wait a minute, you can't have my head, GET AWAY FROM ME!!! Ladies & Gentlemen, If I can't make it out Alive, Tell Mom And My Friends that I love them all. Whoops! Miss me now you gonna kiss me. Oh NO Let me go! Please I don't wanna die, Wait a minute, Monster Blood! OK Folks, I am going to drink the Monster Blood and become a Monster! BOTTOMS UP! (Derrick drinks the Monster Blood) YUCK!! (Derrick is turning into a Monster).

King of Hearts: What's Going on with Derrick?

Queen of Hearts: He Must have drank something!

King of Hearts: OH NO, LOOK!

Werewolf Derrick: I am going to Kill YOU!! (Howls)

Announcer: Well, would you look at that, he's now a Monster!

Queen of Hearts: What do you mean he's a monster?

Announcer: I'll tell you what it is. So, Ladies & Gentlemen, Goosebumps is proudly presents the biggest, badest, werewolf you ever seen. His area is a swamp, well fever swamp of course, and his teeth is really bad to the bone. Please Welcome a werewolf has a name after Derrick, WEREWOLF DERRICK!!

Werewolf Derrick: Thanks Announcer. Now you die Queen of Hearts!!

Voice of Byron: Derrick, Wake up!!

(The Dream is Going Away)

Byron: Derrick, Come on, Wake Up!

Derrick: Byron? Is that you?

Byron: You have your Family worried, What Happened?

Derrick: Well, I thought we were talking about the Monster Blood, I got stuck in Wonderland…

Mom: You went to Wonderland?

Derrick: Yeah. I saw the Queen of Hearts and she is about to kill me.

Byron: And what happened? Did You Die?

Derrick: No. I Drink the Monster Blood, and I become a Werewolf. You Believe Me Don't you Announcer?

Announcer: Uh, Nope. Sorry dude. I don't know what's your talking about, but I do know that you & Byron need is to end the show for the next play in April 2015. So hurry up and finish the show. OK?

Derrick: OK. Ladies & Gentlemen, I don't know what's going on here, but what was become myself such as a Werewolf Derrick…

Byron: Enough of That! Let Go Home and we'll talk about you & that Monster Blood Later! OK?

Derrick: OK. So Ladies & Gentlemen, Me And Byron will see you in next month. However, we will Record Every Play on DVD. It cost $10 per month. If you miss a last month play, it is also on DVD too until then I'm Derrick.

Byron: And I'm Byron

Both: See you Next Time, Bye!


	5. Script 4

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 4

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen introducing a princess who can transform into a swan. Please welcome PRINCESS ODETTE!

Odette: Come on, where is that mail? Oh, hi Everybody! My name is Odette, and I am waiting for the mail to come. There he is now!

Elmer Fudd the Mailman/Hunter: I got a mail for Prince Derek & Princess Odette. Here you go madam. (Laughs)

Odette: Thank You. Have a good day!

Elmer Fudd the Mailman/Hunter: You Too!

Odette: Ok. Derek, we got mail!

Derek: Oh good. Who is it from?

Odette: It's saids…

Elmer Fudd the Mailman/Hunter: Oops! Miss, I almost forgot something! (Laughs) They are also a package for you.

Odette: Oops! Thanks for a reminder.

Elmer Fudd the Mailman/Hunter: You welcome. Bye!

Derek: So, what's inside the package?

Odette: I don't know, but I better get to Derrick and fast.

Derek: I'll go with you if you're in danger.

(Back at the stage)

Derrick: Where are they Byron?

Byron: I don't think…Look! They here!

Odette: Derrick, I got a package and I don't know what's inside.

Derrick: Well, I'll go get my mom to open it. MOM, COME OVER HERE QUICK!

Mom: What is it son?

Derrick: I need you to open a package for me. It will take 2 minutes or less.

Mom: Ok, I'll open it. Here you go.

Derrick: Thanks mom.

Mom: your welcome.

Odette: Well, what is it?

Derrick: It's a Haunted Mask.

Byron: You mean that Haunted Mask is in one of our play you make?

Derrick: Yeah.

Odette: And look, a card.

Derrick: Hmm. It's must have been somebody in green. Mom, do you know where I can find Mr. Toad?

Mom: He's at Toad Hall. Why?

Derrick: Because we need somebody to read it for us.

Mom: Ok, Good luck finding him.

Derrick: I will. Ok Guys, TO TOAD HALL!

Byron: Derrick, can you talk to the audiences first before we go?

Derrick: Sure. Ladies & Gentlemen, we are going to Toad Hall so we can find out who is it from. So now, here is play called "The Haunted Mask" & "The Scream of the Haunted Mask". So folks, Enjoy the show. HEY GUYS, DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME! THERE'S NO TIME TO LOSE! WAIT FOR ME! WAIT!

Angus McBadger: Hmm. Smashed Fence, Damaged Lamp Post 4'6, Destruction of Hen House…Ugh! Ugh can an old man get myself a move on?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU…Ah, it's you lads. Thank Goodness! You're right on time. It's a nervous wreck.

Derrick: Angus, We need somebody to read a card for us. Have you seen Mr. Toad anywhere?

Angus McBadger: Well yes I seen Toad, but this time he's gone too far!

Odette: Did he just promise to everyone?

Angus McBadger: PROMISES? Ha! What gives an old man when this vile mania is put? Now look, you want someone to read the card. Are you not?

Derek: Yes.

Byron: It is very important.

Angus McBadger: Right Lads! You got to find Toad and stop him!

Derrick: Now what he's doing?

Angus McBadger: He's got a new mania! He is now somewhere in this building and trying to tease someone where you can't find him. With his horse named "Cyril".

Derrick: Ok. We'll find him. Hey Announcer, have you seen Mr. Toad anywhere?

Voice of Mr. Toad: Hello Everyone! You are very a good friends I was coming to see!

Derrick: HEY! WHO SAID THAT?

Voice of Mr. Toad: Oh, How stupid of me! You don't know where we are. Don't you? So, I want you all fellows to meet my noble's steed, Cyril!

Voice of Cyril Proudbottom: Aye hi, ha that's me. And presume doctor, and cerate, how do you do, how do you do, HOW DO YOU DO!

Derrick: Oh uh, How do you do.

Voice of Cyril Proudbottom: I say governor, you friends seem to be on a pity side or what.

Voice of Mr. Toad: (Laughs Quietly)

Odette: Toad, Derrick and I would like to talk with you if you come out here on the stage.

Voice of Mr. Toad: Oh! A visit. Splendid!

Derrick: Toad, we need your help. You need to read the card to see who is it from.

Mr. Toad: Read a card…Oh but my dear Derrick, this is my career! Surely you don't mean it.

Byron: He do mean it! You got to read the card.

Mr. Toad: NO!

Odette: You must!

Mr. Toad: No, I won't do it! And I can't listen to anybody!

Derrick: Ok, That's it! I can't take…I got it. All right Mr. Toad, if you don't read it, perhaps I can show you something new.

Mr. Toad: Really, What is it?

Derrick: Well, it looks like…THIS!

Mr. Toad: EEK! What is that awful thing?

Derrick: Do you know what it is?

Mr. Toad: No?

Derrick: It's a Haunted Mask. If someone wear this mask, it can…(Derrick kept talking, and Mr. Toad thought of something)

Mr. Toad: A Haunted Mask. Yes. What have I been missing?

Derrick: And that's how you wear a Mask. Uh Mr. Toad?

Byron: Derrick, I think he went on a new mania.

All (Odette, Derek, & Derrick): WHAT?!

Derrick: NEW MANIA? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?

Derek: Odette, is it true?

Odette: It is. Derrick, what do you call the new mania.

Derrick: Well, I think it's a Haunted Mask Mania.

Byron: WHAT? THEN WHERE IS THE MASK?

Odette: I don't have it.

Derek: I don't either.

Derrick: I think I… Uh Oh! I think Mr. Toad steal the mask from us and scare everybody.

Odette: What can we do?

Byron: Easy, we need is a bait, someone has a yellow hair, someone has a locket of a swan, someone like…

Odette: What? Why are you looking at me?

Derrick: GET HER!

Odette: Now wait a minute, you can't do that. GET AWAY FROM ME! Ladies & Gentlemen, please I can't be bait; it has to be a mistake...Whoops! Miss me, now you gonna kiss me.

Derrick: GOTCHA! Ladies & Gentlemen, while we take Odette to be bait, I decide to have an intermission for 15 minutes. So, enjoy the intermission. Ok guys, let's set up a trap for Mr. Toad.

Derrick: HOLD STILL! Mom, Get the BBQ Sauce for me.

Mom: Ok.

Derrick: Can I use this rope on your neck for a second?

Swan Odette: I don't think this trap is gonna work.

Derrick: Oh don't worry, it will work. I promise.

Swan Odette: Ok, but I don't like it.

Haunted Mask: Nah, nah, you can't catch me!

Van Pelt: (Gun fired) YOU MISERABLE COWARD! COME BACK HERE & FACE ME LIKE A MAN!

Derrick: Uh Oh! We got company!

Swan Odette: What!

Van Pelt: COME BACK HERE! Hmmm. What are you doing here with a rope on your neck?

Swan Odette: Don't mind me. I'm just a swan.

Van Pelt: More like a talking swan to me. So, I have no choice, but to kill you.

All (Derrick, Byron, and Derek): STOP!

Derrick: ALAKAZAM!!

(Odette turned back into a human)

Van Pelt: WHAT THE…A GIRL?

Derrick: Please don't shoot!

Byron: We were trying to capture Mr. Toad!

Van Pelt: So the woman is bait?

Derek: No…I mean yes.

Van Pelt: I work so hard to kill a maniac, but you set that woman to be bait! Is that what you were doing?

Derrick: It's my fault that I…

Van Pelt: Don't move. Stand up woman. Get together of your friends. End of the line you 4, game's up, not a movement.

Derrick: No.

Van Pelt: Well, are you all 4 afraid?

Derrick: Yes we were, but we cannot lose the game. If we lose the game, all of us will die.

Van Pelt: (Laughs) Good lad. You finally act like a man. Who is that guy under that mask?

Derrick: That was Mr. Toad. He's wearing a Haunted Mask for a new mania.

Van Pelt: Haunted Mask?

Byron: Yes, a Haunted Mask.

Haunted Mask: What are you waiting for? Shoot Them!

Derrick: Yeah, well have this while you at it.

Haunted Mask: NO!

Mr. Toad: (Pull the mask out) What happened?

Van Pelt: Ok. You figured out how to stop it. Any last words?

Odette: Oh No. He's gonna kill us!

Derrick: Van Pelt, would you like to let us go. Please?

Van Pelt: you all 4 are not going anywhere.

Derrick: Ugh!

Byron: Derrick?

Derrick: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? (Howl)

Announcer: Whoa! I don't believe it! He's a monster.

Byron: Derrick, is this what your talking about?

Odette: What's wrong with him?

Derek: I don't know.

Van Pelt: Oh god! What is that thing?

Mr. Toad: Announcer, do you know about that monster?

Announcer: I don't recall on that, but I'll tell you all. So, Ladies & Gentlemen, Goosebumps is proudly presents the biggest, badest, werewolf you ever seen. His area is a swamp; well fever swamp of course, and his teeth are really bad to the bone. Please Welcome a werewolf has a name after Derrick, WEREWOLF DERRICK!!

Werewolf Derrick: (howls) Guys, I shouldn't told you before, but you don't believe me.

Byron: Derrick, I am very sorry, it's my fault that I didn't believe you.

Van Pelt: Oh for god sake, I'm gonna shoot you all right now!

Werewolf Derrick: Not so fast! Why don't we have a battle?

Van Pelt: Ok, but 1 round only.

Werewolf Derrick: Very well. I'll go first!

(Battle over)

Van Pelt: You win, I surrender.

Werewolf Derrick: I'm not done yet. So, I will eat you up.

(Derrick killed Van Pelt)

Werewolf Derrick: Yummy!

Odette: Eew! That's Disgusting!

Werewolf Derrick: Sorry. I'm a werewolf, Remember.

Byron: Say, Don't you want to turn back to normal?

Werewolf Derrick: Sure. I will howl.

(He turned back with a howl)

Derrick: All right. Hey Announcer, now do you believe me?

Announcer: Yeah. I believe you this time. Can you finish the show?

Derrick: Sure. Ladies & Gentlemen, Byron and I are going to have Pizza for lunch. So, we will see you next month in May 2015. Until then, I'm Derrick.

Byron: And I'm Byron.

Both: See you next time! Bye-Bye!


	6. Script 5

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 5

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen introducing a man with his puppet from the movie of Pinocchio. Please Welcome Geppetto!

Geppetto: Well now, He's almost coming and…Oh Hello everyone. I am Geppetto and I have a puppet with me. So, I wonder what time it is. Well Derrick should have been here by now. Derrick is coming? Oh Dear! I better hide.

Derrick: Whew! My Byron, we got some Pizza for dinner.

Byron: Yeah, but somebody is on the stage while we're gone.

Derrick: Byron, maybe Geppetto is on the stage. Hey, What That?

Byron: It's a puppet

Derrick: A puppet? Hmm? Geppetto, are you here on the stage?

Geppetto: Why yes I am?

Derrick: Well, can you stop hiding from us?

Geppetto: Is a Monster a good guy?

Byron: Yes. Come on out, we got Pizza.

Geppetto: Oh, uh Pizza you say?

Derrick: Yes. My friend Dado got it for us.

Geppetto: OK. I'm coming.

Byron: Derrick, We better eat the pizza before it became cold.

Derrick: Right, Lets Eat.

(9:00pm)

Geppetto: I wonder what time it is. It's getting late. Derrick & Byron, we better get some sleep.

Derrick: (Yawns) You're right, we need some sleep. Come on guys, we're going to bed.

Byron: Derrick, are you gonna talk to the Audiences?

Derrick: Oh yeah. Ladies & Gentlemen, we are going to bed and get some sleep. Geppetto is making a wish to the star. Geppetto, What do you wish for?

Geppetto: Well, I wish my puppet would be a real boy.

Derrick: Well, what is your puppet's name?

Geppetto: Pinocchio.

Derrick: OK. So folks, if you see something good, don't say anything. But if you see something bad, wake us up. OK? So the play will wait for 5 hours. So, Good Night.

(Blue Fairy arrived on stage)

Blue Fairy: Good Geppetto, you have a good wish on yourself it will make a dream come true. Little puppet of Geppetto, awake the dreams will fly.

Pinocchio: I can move. I can talk. I can walk!

Blue Fairy: Yes Pinocchio, but there is 1 problem you must handle.

Pinocchio: What? Is there something wrong?

Blue Fairy: No Pinocchio, you are in the Goosebumps Restaurant. There is 1 man and 1 monster that need your help, but you're in play #5.

Pinocchio: #5?

Blue Fairy: Prove yourself brave, helpful, and unselfish, and then you become a real boy.

Pinocchio: A Real Boy!

Blue Fairy: That's Right. Now remember Pinocchio, be a good boy, and always help them to win the game.

Pinocchio: Good-bye.

(12:00 Midnight. All 4 are sleeping)

Horror: Come on.

Byron's Brother in Law: This is the perfect place. OK Gang, whatever you do, don't touch anything.

Horror: I can't understand you boss.

Byron's Brother in Law: I said, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!

Derrick: Who's There?

Byron's Brother in Law: It's me.

Derrick: Oh, it's me…WHAT? Geppetto, Byron, Wake up somebody is on the stage.

Geppetto: (yawn) What's going on?

Derrick: somebody is on the stage and I don't like it.

(All 3 look around the stage)

Derrick: It's here. I can smell it.

Byron's Brother in Law: Boo!

Derrick: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Geppetto shoots the bullet in the air from screaming)

Byron: Hit the lights. Quick!

Derrick: Look!

Geppetto: Oh Pinocchio, how did you get down over here?

Pinocchio: I saw someone.

Derrick: Well guys, I…Yikes! Did he just talked?

Pinocchio: Yes.

Derrick: NO, NO, NO, NO!

Pinocchio: Yes and I can move too…

Derrick: NO, NO, NO, NO this can't be happening! Dado, Get 3 Bucket of Water and get your teammate quick! WAKE US UP, WAKE US UP!

(Water is on Byron, Geppetto, and Derrick to wake up)

Derrick: Thanks pal. Now we will see if he talks.

Byron: I agree with Derrick. So, come on, say something.

Pinocchio: Gee you guys are funny, I know you wake up.

All (Derrick, Geppetto, and Byron): YOU DID SAY SOMETHING!

Pinocchio: Yes and there's a Blue Fairy.

Derrick: The Blue Fairy?

Pinocchio: Uh huh and there's a conscious.

Byron: And a conscious?

Pinocchio: And then, I gonna be a real boy.

Geppetto: A real boy! It's my dream come true!

Derrick: It is? Well, I'll see what time it is. (12:30 am) Yikes! It's way late!

Geppetto: Well Then, lets get to bed, Again.

(7:00 am)

Pinocchio: Oh boy, Oh boy.

Derrick: Now hold on there Pinocchio. We need you to get ready.

Pinocchio: Who are those People?

Derrick: What, Oh Those? They're my Audiences at this Restaurant, and when this happens, all boys & girls can learn in School.

Pinocchio: Real boys?

Derrick: Yes. So, hurry up to school. Oh wait Pinocchio! Wait a minute. (Rub an apple for the teacher) Here's an apple for the Teacher, and turn around to see how you look in school.

Byron: Wait hold on Derrick, you forgot to give the book to Pinocchio.

Derrick: What, oh yes I forgot. Thanks Byron. Here is the book for studying. Whoa! Byron, where do think your going? Come Back Here! School is not for the Horrors!

Byron: Sorry Derrick.

Pinocchio: Bye Derrick, Bye Byron, Bye Father!

Geppetto: Good Bye Pinocchio! Good Luck!

Fox: Ah what a perfect day. A life is a splendid event. So, what can we see in this time of a day? (Almost about to Smoke) Well, Well. Stromboli! So that's a new show. So we need some money to do so. (Laughs) Hello there wooden boy so…Wait. A wooden Boy? Oh can you believe it. It is alive puppet without strings. So what can we do to that? Now let me see…That's it! Stromboli! Why if we can do that, we can be rich. Listen, we got to get that puppet on stage, so we can get money. Come on! Let's go! SHH! I can see him. Here he comes. Ah lets see the directions are on the other side of the Restaurant. Oh no I'm sorry! What was I thinking? Are you all right?

Pinocchio: I'm ok.

Fox: Ah Splendid! Well what do we have here? "Life discovery". Look uh…what is your name miss?

Mom: Brenda.

Fox: Ah yes Brenda. I get it, but before I continue on do you have any children with you? If so, what were their names?

Mom: Yes I have 2 Children and their names are Joshua & Derrick, but josh is not with us because he hates me.

Fox: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. So, Do you have any idea where I am now?

Voice of Derrick: YOU'RE IN MY RESTAURANT, YOU NINCOMPOOP!

Fox: Now who said that?

Mom: One of my children! And he's much larger than you. And very sly.

Fox: He is? Well, where is he?

Pinocchio: He's with Byron and my Father.

Fox: Oh. Well my dear Brenda, you got to be crazy. Living with a Monster and that kid's father Geppetto.

Mom: Well, maybe I am crazy.

Fox: Now hold on a moment. There's nothing to worry about all that stuff I said.

March Hare: Well would you like some tea with that, punk! (Hit the Fox with a hammer).

Mom: MARCH HARE! Don't do that!

Derrick: ALL RIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!

Mom: March Hare is back and I am going to give him 2 lumps right in the tea bag.

Derrick: WHAT! March Hare is back! How did he get in the play #5?

Mom: The Narrator put him in the script.

Derrick: Dumb Narrator. Well it supposed to be Pinocchio on it. Not Pinocchio & March Hare. By the way what happened to the Fox?

Mom: March Hare just bonk the Fox with the hammer.

Pinocchio: It's True Derrick!

Derrick: OK, That's It! Mom, tell my Friend Dado to kick that March Hare out of my restaurant and never come back. I'll help the Fox so we can continue on. Ok?

Mom: Ok.

Derrick: I need some help to pull the Fox's Hat off.

Mom: Ok I got his hat.

Derrick: Ok. On the count of 3, we'll pull a hat in a separate way. Ready?

Mom: Ready!

Derrick: Ok I'll lead. 1…2…3! Are you Ok Fox?

Fox: OUCH! That hurts on my head! What Happened?

Mom: The March Hare bonks you on the head.

Derrick: He came back from Script #3. He also bonks me on the head. Instead he knock me out cold.

Fox: Wow! That's What Happened?

Mom: Yeah.

Derrick: Mr. Fox, We need to continue on so we can put on a show.

Fox: Ok, But what kind of the show?

Derrick: Well, there are 2 plays called "Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz" and "One Day at Horrorland." You can talk to the Audiences to start the show if you like.

Fox: Do you even pay me?

Mom: Yes. With benefits and a 20% discount on our menu items.

Derrick: Even Souvenirs.

Fox: And?

Derrick: And you can be on stage as a third hero with me & Byron!

Fox: (Wow! Thank you lord) All Right! I'll do it!

Mom: 1 thing, I got work to do.

Derrick: EXCELLENT! Ok, I'll go back to my position, while you finish up part 1 to start the Goosebumps play. I'm counting on you!

Fox: Ok. Now where was I before I got bonked on the head by that March Hare?

Mom: You were talking to Pinocchio.

Fox: Oh yeah. Here is your book back.

Pinocchio: I'm going to school.

Fox: School? Ah yes a splendid place isn't it?

Pinocchio: Uh uh.

Fox: No? I'm speaking to the boy of the future! Here's a tip, you will be a star. And the hall of fame.

Pinocchio: Fame?

Fox: Yes! So come on now! Come far for the Future! But one moment please. Ladies & Gentlemen, I will take…uh what is your name son?

Pinocchio: Pinocchio.

Fox: Pinocchio to the Fame on stage for the first time ever! When we come back in part 2 on our play, here is 2 shows you will see is "Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz," & "One Day at Horrorland." So folks, enjoy the Show!

Derrick: Hi Folks did you like our show so far? Ok. Geppetto, Me & Byron are going out to find Pinocchio! Do you want to come?

Geppetto: No. I'm good.

Derrick: Ok. See ya later Geppetto!

Geppetto: Good-bye & Good Luck!

(The Bar & Grill)

Fox: Do you what Stromboli gives me?

Derrick: What?

Fox: I got plenty of money!

Derrick: That's it?

Fox: That's it. So Mr. Coachman, What do you have for us?

Coachman: Well, your name is Derrick, Byron, Fox, Brenda, And Dado. Is that right?

All (Derrick, Byron, Mom, Dado, & Fox): Yes!

Coachman: Ok. How would you all like to have some of my REAL Money?

Derrick: WHOA! That's a lot of Money!

Fox: Well, perhaps we could do a Shopping spree?

Mom: No! You're not taking me to Pleasure Island!

Coachman: No, No. Brenda. I'm not taking Grown-ups. You see…I'm thinking that you need some help from that March Hare that keeps hitting people with a hammer.

Derrick: Yes we do need some help.

Coachman: Ok. I'm going to talk to you, your mom, and your brother. So I'll do is…(Whispered to Derrick's Ear) And I think you and your family to play "Raw Deal 2."

Derrick: Ah Raw Deal 2. I like that…RAW DEAL 2!

Dado: Have You Gone Mad?!

Mom: We can't do Raw Deal 2!

Derrick: Yeah! We Work at the Restaurant!

Coachman: No, no, no. You 3 who work at the restaurant will have to play Raw Deal 2. You 3 have no choice, but to play Raw Deal 2 and if you win, you will win a trip to Dallas Zoo. But if you lose, you 3 will Automatically Lose the Mission and you will DIE! (Evil Laugh)

Derrick: But what year do we play?

Coachman: At the end of the year 2015!

Derrick: YIKES!

Coachman: Now! I got some opponents for you to challenge with. You 3 are on the hero side while the others are on the villain side.

Fox: Who is a 3-villain side characters?

Coachman: You will play against "Slappy, Mr. Slither, and Cuddles the Hamster.

Derrick: Oh Man!

Coachman: I will see you at the end of the year 2015. Until then, Cheerio!

Derrick: Ok. Mom & Dado, Go Back to your stations, thank you for coming to a meeting, I am very appreciated it.

Dado: No Problem Derrick.

Mom: I hope we will win.

Derrick: I hope so too. Ok Fox, take us out of here.

Fox: Ok. Ladies & Gentlemen, we usually ran out of time. So, we will come back for the next month's play. Until then, I'm the Fox.

Derrick: I'm Derrick.

Byron: And I'm Byron.

All: See you next time! That's All Folks! BYE-BYE!


	7. Script 6

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 6

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen, Introducing the villain from the movie Aladdin, please welcome Jafar!

Jafar: Scott M., You are late.

Werewolf Scott: A thousand apologies my lord.

Jafar: You're up to Deliver a letter?

Werewolf Scott: I got it right here. Ah, ah, ah, the cash?

Jafar: Oh, you want money? I'll give you money, if you deliver a letter for me.

Werewolf Scott: You can count on me!

Jafar: Wait a minute.

Werewolf Scott: What now?

Jafar: By daytime, you go to the Restaurant Manager with a Horror & a fox and meet him at the gate of Agrabah when you turn back to human. Do you understand?

Werewolf Scott: Yes, I will

Jafar: Good. Now, be off with you. And good luck.

(Werewolf Kevin howls at night before morning)

Salesperson: Excuse me sir, but would you like some water? It's on the house.

Scott M.: Just give me 3 water.

Salesperson: You got it. Here you go.

Scott M.: Thanks.

Derrick: Well, this is it. Agrabah.

Fox: Wow! It's so big.

Byron: I wonder if someone home?

Derrick: Well lets find out.

Scott M.: Hey you.

Derrick: Scott? What are you doing here?

Scott M.: I'm just hanging out with you.

Byron: Derrick, are you sure he's coming with us?

Derrick: Well, he is, but I'll answer the gate.

(knocked on the gate)

Guard 1: Who goes there? Say your names!

Derrick: This is Derrick, and my friends are Fox, Byron, & Scott M.! We would like to come in and see Princess Jasmine for a week!

Guard 1: Ok then, OPEN THE GATE MEN!

Derrick: Well, Let's go.

Scott M.: Oh shoot I forgot!

Derrick: What?

Scott M.: Here's a letter for you, but don't open until nighttime.

Derrick: Ok. I'll read it at night.

Jasmine: Hello Derrick, Fox, Byron, & Scott. Welcome to our palace.

Derrick: Thank you. Now, is Sultan here?

Sultan: Yes I'm here. And you guys have come to spend a week at our palace.

Byron: Yes, we are.

Sultan: Good. Now, Jasmine, would you show our guests to their room?

Jasmine: Yes, I would. Follow me boys.

Fox: Wow! It's a tiger.

Jasmine: Oh that's Raja, my friend.

Fox: Cool.

Jasmine: Here you Guys are. Your room.

Derrick: Thank you. Ladies & Gentlemen, we are going to have more time in Agrabah. So, you guys can see the play called "The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb" & "Who's Your Mummy?". So now, enjoy the Show!

Scott M.: It is time.

Derrick: I wonder what it saids? (Reads the letter) Well, I'm in the throne room. What's next?

Jafar: Nothing.

Derrick: Jafar?

Jafar: Yes, and also someone's pet.

Werewolf Scott: Hello Derrick.

Derrick: What? Scott? He's a Werewolf!

Jafar: Of course. And look at the last sentences of the letter.

Derrick: What? "Your Doomed! Signed Curly"

Curly: (Laughed) Hello There Derrick. I am Curly, a Goosebumps fan, and we will win tonight. Don't you agree Scott?

Werewolf Scott: Oh yeah!

Derrick: Wait? What's Going on here?

Curly: I'll tell you what's going on here. You are about to fight for us, and all those people will be a meal.

Derrick: WHAT? NEVER! I don't join villains, but I'll try using…(Scott pushed Derrick on the wall) HEY! (Coffins are opened) Oh nice, now look what you made me do!

Curly: Not to sound to British but, Hello Mummies!

(Mummies Groaning)

Curly: Ladies & Gentlemen, Horrorland is proudly present the 2 mummies from Egypt, and their coming to get yea. Oh Yes. They're Back! Please welcome Prince Khor-Ru & King Tuttan-Rha!!

(Mummies continued groaning)

Curly: Wait just a moment. Before 2 mummies & 1 Werewolf are going to kill you, do you have a last request?

Derrick: Yeah, I'm going to battle these 3 once and for all!

Curly: Very well, if you insist. I'll make you a deal. if you win, you can have a stupid lamp that we found. If we win, Scott'll eat you! HAHAHA!

Derrick: Fine by me. LETS FIGHT!

(music for battle is Super Smash Bros. Brawl main title)

Curly: Wow! You are Strong. Very well, here is the lamp, but to make sure, we'll be back, and you won't be lucky this time. BYE! Come on Scott, Let's get out of here!

Werewolf Scott: You got lucky this time, jerk!

Derrick: You better run, cause I'll kill yea!

Jasmine: Derrick, what's going on here.

Fox: Oh no! He's bleeding!

Byron: Derrick, are you ok?

Derrick: No, its Curly. And Scott set a trap on me, that's why I got hurt bad.

Byron: Derrick, what did you got?

Derrick: It's a lamp.

Byron: Derrick, by tomorrow, we have to go see Sir Ector & Sir Kay at the castle.

Derrick: Ok, but the play won't start until July 2015, and it's gonna be me and my mom's birthday on the 7th – 8th. So get prepared on that.

Byron: Sure.

Fox: You can count on me, Derrick.

Derrick: I know you will. Ladies & Gentlemen, we have to get out of here in about 2 minutes. So, if you want your food to go, you can tell my employees about that. I'm Derrick.

Byron: I'm Byron.

Fox: And I'm Fox.

All: See you next time! Bye!


	8. Script 7

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 7

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen, introducing a hunter from the movie sword in the stone, please welcome Sir Kay!

Kay: Quiet Announcer.

Announcer: Sorry dude. What are you doing?

Kay: Just trying to hunt some animals if I could.

Announcer: Ok, Carry on though.

Kay: Shut up…Aha. Here we go. That's a big animal. All right, I'm gonna shoot with my arrow.

March Hare: Hey you! Have some tea!

(Kay's arrow missed)

Kay: WHY YOU CLUMSY LITTLE FOOL!!!

March Hare: Oh now you wanna piece of me? Well come and get me!

Kay: If I ever…(tripped on the log) if I ever catch up on you, I'm gonna strangle you.

March Hare: Well don't expect me to do work. I'm going over to my boss.

Kay: Don't tell me you're going in there. They're a bunch full of wolves.

March Hare: Yeah, well I'm not scared. I'll bonk them all.

Kay: Go ahead! I ain't stopping you!

(Back at the castle)

Sir Ector: Well, Derrick hasn't come back yet. It's awful to say this but, we might start without him.

Kay: Look Dad. I'm not the wart's keeper.

Sir Ector: Well blast it all! After all today is Brenda's birthday and so do Derrick's birthday. So I'm responsible for it.

Alice: Hi guys. Where's Derrick?

Byron: How should we know?

Fox: Say, is that your sister?

Alice: Yes. But…

Byron: But what?

Alice: Well, She is mad at Derrick because she heard his stories.

Fox: Ouch! That's not good.

Derrick: Hi Guys!

Sir Ector: All right lad, what's the big idea going away without us?

Derrick: Sorry Sir Ector.

Sir Ector: Well, sorry is not enough. That's 4 morty minutes, 4 hours of a birthday party. You know why you got no chores?

Derrick: No.

Sir Ector: Because you're my friend, and the chores are for warts only. Report to Alice!

Derrick: Yes Sir! Hi Alice. I didn't see you coming here on script #7.

Alice: That's Ok. But I got bad news, I brought my sister with me, and she's mad.

Alice's Sister: Ah. You must be Derrick.

Derrick: Yes I am.

Alice's Sister: Mr. Derrick, I am angry of what you said to Alice.

Derrick: What did I do wrong?

Alice's Sister: For telling her about Monster Blood!

Sir Ector: Whoa! What's going on here?

Alice's Sister: You're friend Derrick, is a betrayal!

Derrick: Stop it! I'm not betrayal!

Alice's Sister: Somehow he killed Van Pelt when he become a werewolf!

Derrick: Van Pelt is trying to kill us!

Alice's Sister: And sometime he is a killer!

Derrick: OK THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA…I WISH I WAS A DRAGON!

Voice of Clarissa: Be careful what you wish for.

Dragon Derrick: AGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!

Sir Ector: GAG ZOOGS!

Byron: Clarissa did this!

Alice: Look! Over There! The Goliath Horror!

Fox: What this? Guys, I Know how to calm Derrick down! Derrick, this is gonna hurt.

(Punch Derrick in the stomach)

Derrick: Thanks Fox.

Alice's Sister: What are guys doing? Helping him? I told you he's a killer

Byron: STOP IT!

Alice's Sister: What happened?

Byron: What?

Derrick: The Spirit is gone out of her.

Goliath Horror: You won't see the last of me! I'll be back!

Alice's Sister: Derrick, are you ok?

Derrick: No, but I'm ok.

Sir Ector: What was that all about?!

Derrick: I don't know, but somehow I made a terrible wish.

Byron: Well, sorry to hear that Derrick. Sir Ector, are you going to punish him for that?

Sir Ector: No, but I'll give him 3 morty minutes for that.

Kay: Beside, he's our friend too.

Alice's Sister: I don't know what's got into me?

Derrick: Miss, can you watch us practice for the tournament though?

Alice's Sister: I would, but I got a history lesson to do.

Derrick: Ok. Can I say good bye to Alice?

Alice's Sister: Of course. I almost forgot, here is a present for you. Good bye Derrick.

Derrick: Yeah, good bye.

Alice: Here is a shield. I hope it's come in handy.

Derrick: Thank You. Good bye Alice.

Alice: Good bye.

Byron: Derrick, are you sure your gonna fight?

Derrick: I'm sure. Ladies & Gentlemen, I am going to practice joust and sword fight. In the mean time, watch the play called "My friends call me monster" & "Be careful what you wish for". So now, enjoy the show.

(Morning)

Sir Ector: CHARGE! WAIT FOR AN ATTACK! GO FOR HIM! GET HIM WHAT YOU GOT KAY!

(Derrick & Kay Attacked)

Sir Ector: YAHOO! ATTA BOY KAY! NOW FOR THE SWORD!

Fox: GO DERRICK!

Byron: GO GET'EM

Alice: Derrick, Derrick! I need to speak with you!

Derrick: HOLD IT KAY!

(Kay still attacking)

Derrick: HEY! I TOLD YOU TO HOLD IT KAY! STOP!!!!!!

(Bonk Kay with a hammer)

Derrick: Whew! Now, what do you want Alice? I'm trying to practice here.

Alice: Oh Derrick, Its Curly the Skeleton! He got an army of Horrors with the executioner and some bats!

Derrick: What? How many are there?

Alice: 10 Horrors, 10 bats & 10 Executioners!

Derrick: But that makes 30! He outnumbered us!

Sir Ector: Derrick, I don't know I'm gonna say this but, I'll fight with you!

Kay: And that goes for me too!

Derrick: All right. Thanks Alice.

Curly: Derrick, I'm home!

Derrick: Oh no! Alice, RUN! MEN, ATTACK!

Curly: Let's bring the music!

(Super Smash Bros. Brawl Theme Song)

Derrick & Curly: CHARGE!!!

(Battle Over)

Derrick: Curly, Looks like I win again!

Curly: OOH! You are so strong! Here's a box for you, but don't open until August 2015! Got it?

Derrick: Got it.

Curly: Good, because I'll be back. SO LONG SUCKERS!

Alice: Derrick, are you guys ok?

Sir Ector: Yeah, we're all ok. Right Kay?

Kay: Yeah. I'm fine. How about you Derrick?

Derrick: I'm fine. Except, my arm has been bleeding.

Fox: So Derrick, do you want Kay & Sir Ector come along with us?

Derrick: Sure Fox, we'll take them along.

Sir Ector: That's my friend! But, do you want to finish the play First?

Derrick: Yeah. Ladies & Gentlemen, we got to get out of here in about 5 minutes. We are gonna find out what's inside that box. So now, I'm Derrick.

Fox: I'm Fox.

Byron: I'm Byron.

Sir Ector: I'm Sir Ector.

Kay: And I'm Kay, but call me Sir Kay.

All: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! BYE!


	9. Script 8

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 8

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen introducing Princess Elisa!

Derrick: Welcome Elisa! I'm so glad you could make it. You can help me open the box for me.

Princess Elisa: Oh Derrick really, is that how to treat a girl like that?

Derrick: What?

Princess Elisa: I hope you're not mean to a girl to open the box, I just wish you open it yourself.

Derrick: Well, I'll have you know that you will not ruin my prestige.

Princess Elisa: And what is a prestige

Derrick: I'll tell you.

(Singing about Prestige)

Derrick: And that's a Prestige.

Princess Elisa: I see. And, where are your friends at?

Derrick: They're already here.

Byron: That's Right and you know it.

Fox: Looks like there's a whole crowd. What's going on?

Alice: Help! You guys have to do something!

Derrick: All complaints must be in writing.

Mom: Son, They been invaded.

Kay: INVASION?! What kind of an invasion?

Sir Ector: WE'LL GET THE ARMY!

Derrick: It must have been Curly The Skeleton. He wants more fighting.

Mom: Not Curly. Son, They been invaded by…

Derrick: OWCH! It's a plot. An evil conspiracy. Curly has sent us those bats to us. What's going on here? I'll teach Curly a lesson…OWCH! STOP IT!

Mom: Oh Son, it's not just bats, there is a lot of ANGRY ANIMALS.

(Chattering)

Derrick: Quiet. Let me give you advise, but first, Kay, help Elisa down. Please. Good. Here is some prophecy to be written in our papers. It is here with decreed that in this our of need each and everyone must know that Curly The Skeleton is the meanest and scariest enemy that were about to face him in the war.

Sir Ector: Here here.

Fox: We know how and we'll show how that we know how.

Derrick: Fox.

Sultan: We don't see how the decree will help us out.

Amos Slade: Well Dag Nabit, the 2 barking ghost dogs were after my chicken again.

Alice: And those filthy rats try to kill my cat Dina.

Christopher Columbus: And those angry gorillas try to steal the treasure what me and you did from Captain Ben One Leg.

Odette: And that zombie cat named RIP trying to turn me into a cat by scratching me 9 times.

Geppetto: And those evil spirits are trying to scare Pinocchio.

Jasmine: And those vampire seagulls spits purple blood on Raja.

Alice's Sister: And finally that Werewolf Scott has destroyed my history lesson.

Derek: You gonna help us!

Mr. Toad: What ever shall we do?

(Chattering)

Derrick: ENOUGH!! Everyone, we'll fix this mess, but meanwhile when we help you guys, DON'T STAND THERE LOOK INVADED! BEAT IT UP WITH PRUNES, KILL THEM WITH STONES! Remember, there is no monsters will get you now!

Sultan: If Derrick doesn't get rid of those monsters, we have to go somewhere else.

Amos Slade: You heard him, we'll find someone else who will be the hero.

Alice's Sister: Find some more partners you need, or we will send you packing.

(Everyone left the stage except Derrick's team)

Derrick: BOLT THE CURTAIN! Did I promise too much they say what you think? Remember, everyone will think a way to get rid of those monsters.

Kay: They're take us if we do.

Derrick: Now let's stay calm and find a way to get rid of those things.

Fox: I got it. Why don't we destroy them one by one? We could win.

Byron: But somehow they're too many of them. They'll kill us all.

Derrick: Or worse. They're throw us to Ripper the Killing Beast. Let's face it! We'll not strong enough to beat all of them. We'll not be saved.

Princess Elisa: Saved by what?

Derrick: Saved by Magic.

Voice of Pied Piper: Did you call me?

(Echoes of Call Me)

Derrick: The curtain was bolted. Who are you?

Pied Piper: Although I was known and staple. It just matters of fact that you need some help.

Derrick: You have a contraction.

Pied Piper: I have straight attention. The world is full of force and viper. Who doesn't know the Pied Piper?

Derrick: You have a trap?

Pied Piper: (sighs) Always know of everything of this fine restaurant. No insults though. It just happened that I could help you on your quest.

Byron: And lure the monsters away?

Pied Piper: Before the dawn of the new day.

Derrick: If this man can really be. You're a great man for me.

Pied Piper: There will be a fee.

Derrick: A fee eh? Well we could do that.

Pied Piper: Then we have no different striking a bargain. How much money in your vault?

Derrick: Well…

Aunt Sheila: $50,000

Derrick: HEY! Uh you may choose anything you like. Sheila, You're trying to waste our money?

Aunt Sheila: No.

Pied Piper: Make it a pizza, candy and drinks. To reach the day in your restaurant, my fee is free food & souvenir.

Mom: Ok I could… WHAT? FREE FOOD & SOUVENIR?! This is an outrage!

Derrick: Maybe I'll decide for you. So you don't make my mom upset. I offer you, in the name of Dallas TX, 1% discount.

Pied Piper: Come Again?

Derrick: If that doesn't work, I'll make it 10%.

Dado: Take it Piper!

Pied Piper: He knows my fee.

Derrick: I offer you 20%. That's more than plenty.

Byron: Please? They have a budget.

Pied Piper: Neither. The price is Free.

Derrick: This guy is a lunatic or something, but I have no choice. Ok, the offer thing lets me no choice because the hard steaks were in, you win.

Mom: WHAT? FREE STUFF FOR THE PIPER?!

Byron: YOU LOST YOUR MIND!

Derrick: But not in advance! Not until all those monsters are gone!

Pied Piper: You heard him Ladies & Gentlemen. One and all. The bargains made. Though he must get to the play of "Say Cheese-And Die!" & "Say Cheese-And Die Screaming!" he's agreed to me more often. You have to do the play, when I get rid of those monsters after the play "Say Cheese-And Die Screaming!" is over, we'll talk about the fee.

Sir Ector: He's stolen your wits lad! How could you agree to that nonsense?

Mom: That's all we have in our restaurant!

Byron: There be no toys, books and stuff for the restaurant and we will go out of business!

Derrick: Everyone. Please. He can have the souvenirs, but he'll have each item one at the time. Lets drink a little soda pop for the time being. And Ladies & Gentlemen, you heard what Pied Piper said.

So I want all of you to enjoy. We will be leaving the stage before it starts. Enjoy the Play.

Fox: HEY!

Kay: Attention Everyone! Derrick has something to say.

Derrick: Everyone! Your attention, I feel that those monsters are gone for good!

(Cheering)

Derrick: I hope everyone is happy, all I did is to save the restaurant, which is my duty. Now, an emergency. A letter from our new recruit, they're on their way. Be ready everybody! And for you guys, I need to talk to Elisa for a while. While I'm doing that, I need Sir Ector & Byron to grab the contract from my Uncle Tim. So Go Now!

All: Yes Sir!

Derrick: So Elisa, I need another partner.

Princess Elisa: Why you need another partner?

Derrick: Because I need someone in stripes.

Princess Elisa: Like that one coming this way.

Derrick: Yeah. That the… OH NO! STOP! DECIST!

Tigger: Hello There!

Derrick: Hello. Do you know that you're on me?

Tigger: Eh sure I did.

Derrick: Well, My name is Derrick. And you're on me. Do you know about Derrick?

Tigger: Yeah sure I know Derrick. Uh, what's a Derrick?

Derrick: That would be me.

Tigger: I did? Oh yeah! How silly of me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Tigger. T-I-Double G- ER. That's spells Tigger.

Princess Elisa: Well, how do you do. My name is Elisa. Just to be sure that I'm a princess. Mind if I ask, how can you bounce all the time?

Tigger: Why, I'm glad you ask me that. Because that's what Tiggers do best.

(Singing about Tiggers)

Derrick: Nice singing Tigger.

Tigger: Thank you buddy boy.

Sir Ector: Derrick Lad, we got the contract.

Byron: And we got the pen for… Say, who are you?

Derrick: Oh! Byron, Sir Ector, I like you 2 to meet Tigger.

Byron: Derrick, the Pied Piper coming right now.

Tigger: Who is that Pied Piper?

Derrick: That guy.

Pied Piper: The time has come to pay the Piper.

Derrick: Why of course.

Byron: In this restaurant, there is no way of those monsters comes back.

Derrick: Well we have a contract. All you need is to sign on the desticnated dotted line.

Pied Piper: Without reading it, you have me sign?

Derrick: There's no need to read it though.

Sir Ector: Uh just to say you have your pay.

Byron: Come on Piper. We're in the hurry.

Pied Piper: I think I better read it.

Derrick: You get it sooner or later just here & there to the custom of the laws.

Pied Piper: I'll read it.

Derrick: Well we're busy heroes, but if you must then. Byron, Unroll the scroll.

Pied Piper: Just here & there to the custom of the laws? To be the member of the Timberwolves side?

Derrick: Uh, that would be the new team. If we have time.

Pied Piper: I see. And this?

Derrick: A guaranteed that if we defeat the horrorland, we'll be ok. No danger of course, but we'll have a party though.

Pied Piper: And this about getting married?

Derrick: Oops! That is my business to do that. I'll scratch it off what you read.

Pied Piper: I see if we go up the line, the print should rather fine. A war in the football stadium?

Derrick: That would be me or Curly will decide.

Pied Piper: Oh. This is best. Far clever than the rest.

Derrick: You may read it if you like.

Pied Piper: I now that the deposit for you of worth "Free Food & Free Souvenir, but 1 item only". Guarantee for the live of the world. And if by chance they do then I own you…

Derrick: Nothing.

Pied Piper: Well that's good to hear.

Byron: Is that a fret?

Derrick: Well, are you going to sign or not?

Pied Piper: I think I'll sign for you

All: HOORAY!!!

Derrick: We better hurry, They're coming.

Sir Ector: Right!

Derrick: Now listen everyone, not a word out of you all unless it's important. They are only two people who is going to be with us. Understand?

All: Yeah.

Derrick: I will do the meeting and the greeting.

March Hare: Ok Derrick, I have the Mad Hatter with me to defeat you.

Derrick: Oh come on, not you again. How many times does my friends or my brother kick you out of my restaurant?

March Hare: There is no time to ask questions. You guys win no battle while I will hit you with my mallet.

Derrick: Hit me?! Why you little rabbit punk. How dare you try to hit me with a mallet! Arrest the March Hare! That will teach you not to bonk me with a hammer!

March Hare: What are the charges?

Derrick: Troublemaker, hitting people with a hammer, disloyalty or lots of things. We will put you somewhere where you cannot escape. Away with him!

Mom: Take him away boys!

Tigger: Oh boy! Here they come!

Derrick: Quick! Let's all sing our welcome song from the Pied Piper of Hamelin movie! Hurry, they're coming!

(singing the welcome song)

Rabbit: Please, please. Such more people to welcome with. Isn't that right Grand Duke?

Grand Duke: Yes, yes. I love to be in here today. And now you have the key to offer us?

Derrick: Why yes Grand Duke. You and Rabbit can have the key. (Unroll the scroll) Welcome Grand Duke and Rabbit, our symbol to our victory and our…

Rabbit: Etc, etc, etc. My good friend we know all about your restaurant. And I do must say that you have Tigger with you?

Derrick: Rabbit, how did you know I have Tigger?

Rabbit: (chuckles) It always so.

Grand Duke: And now Derrick, what brought us here to this fine stage?

Derrick: The battle Grand Duke.

Grand Duke: Oh yes the battle. Get on with it Derrick, because I got another battle to take care of. A rooster named Chanticleer. (laughs) Chanticleer (laugh again).

Derrick: Well, it's not about Chanticleer. It's about Curly the skeleton. He is on the move right now, and he has left to script #9, which is next month. Besides, we wish that you and Rabbit have some dinner first.

Grand Duke: Um Dinner? no, but we do have the choking thirst.

Derrick: Mom, These two friends have a thirst! Bring out the root beer!

Mom: Lots of root beer, coming up.

All: (laughed)

Grand Duke: So Chanticleer can defeat me by the sun, and they me tiny! Ugh, Let's get down to business. What monsters are we going to fight today?

Fox: Um, Derrick. I think they meant the evil camera that we got.

Byron: What are you worry about fox?

Fox: I mean it. We can't have the camera in the wrong hands.

Byron: Oh right. I'll take a look.

Grand Duke: Now then. We must move on. A little less talk, a little more speed.

Derrick: Calm down. We don't want to know about the camera…

Grand Duke: A Camera! That's it! It has something to do with the evil pictures. That's it!

Byron: Um Derrick, The camera is Gone!

Derrick: WHAT?!

Sir Ector: Who Steal the Camera?!

Fox: Me and Byron found the evidence.

Derrick: what kind of evidence?

Fox: A woman's shoe.

Derrick: ELISA!

Pied Piper: She have betrayed you all.

Derrick: well at least, we have her shoe.

Byron: OH NO! Look at the time! We better get to Script #9 next month!

Derrick: Ok. Ladies and Gentlemen, we better move our butts over to Script #9 next month. So, we have The Grand Duke, The Pied Piper, Tigger, and Rabbit with us. So until then…

Rabbit: HEY COME ON, LET'S MOVE OUR BUTTS!

Derrick: Anyway, See yea later. Bye!


	10. Script 9

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 9

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, we like to welcome our hero and a villain from Robin Hood. Please welcome, DERRICK & PRINCE JOHN!!

Derrick: Thank you everyone. Today my friends will…

Prince John: Please Derrick, Allow me to talk to them.

Derrick: Not so fast buster! This is my Restaurant, and you don't have the right to take over.

Prince John: But Derrick, I was going to talk about snakes.

Derrick: You can talk about snakes later. But right now, we need to pack up our stuff to camp.

Prince John: Why are we going camping anyway?

Derrick: Oh let just say, the great outdoors.

Prince John: Oh all right. I'm coming.

( at the campgrounds)


	11. Script 10

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 10

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen introducing our hero. Please welcome DERRICK!

Derrick: Hello everyone! Welcome to my restaurant. I don't see Curly anywhere. So…

Byron: DERRICK!

Derrick: Hey Byron. What's wrong?

Byron: It's Curly. He's up to no good again.

Curly: I heard that. And Derrick, what a pleasant surprise.

Derrick: Curly? What are you up to this time?

Curly: Not much. Just 1 new friend of mine. So, Ladies & Gentlemen, Horrorland is proudly to present an Einstein who help people in Help-We Have Strange Powers! and also a villain who gave them terrible powers, please welcome our member of the Thought Police, INSPECTOR CRANIUM!

Derrick: Uh oh.

Inspector Cranium: You call that an introduction. I introduce you to that boneyard.

Curly: Say that again if you dare…

Derrick: HEY COOL IT! I gonna tell Sir Ector.

Curly: I don't think so. Your stupid friends are gone.

Derrick: What about Tigger?

Curly: Uh, we did catch him. Because he's bouncing too much.

Inspector Cranium: Why don't you 3 disappear. It's my show now.

Byron: It's not your show.

Derrick: Hold on Byron, I think he's on to something like that cage over there. CAGE?!

Curly: Good call Derrick. I got some magic with me, but I need a volunteer. Someone who is your Aunt, someone who has a sister, someone like…

Derrick: Wait. You're talking about Sheila right?

Aunt Sheila: Derrick, why is everyone looking at me?

Derrick: Sheila, I think you better…

Curly: GET HER!

Derrick: Wait a minute Curly! You can't take my Aunt Sheila! GET AWAY FROM HER! SHEILA, RUN!

Aunt Sheila: Why do I… HEY LET ME GO! HELP ME!

Derrick: Sheila, get out of that cage!

Curly: Very Good Inspector Cranium. Now with a little of a magic monster blood.

Derrick: Not monster blood!

Curly: It had some evil thoughts.

Aunt Sheila: Evil thoughts?

Curly: With a short magic words.

Aunt Sheila: Hey what's going on?

Curly: Bibbity-Bobbity-BOOM! I think we have ourselves a cute little hamster!

Derrick: SHEILA!

Curly: It's too late Derrick. She is gone forever!

Byron: Look out! It's coming from that cage!

Derrick: OH MY GOD! IT'S BIG!

Curly: Well, would you look at that. My secret weapon.

Derrick: What is that thing?

Curly: That where you find out. So, Ladies & Gentlemen, Horrorland is proudly to present the biggest, hungriest hamster known to man. His blood type is M. Monster blood of course, and his gross fangs will turn you green, please welcome the hamster that's got too big, CUDDLES!

Derrick: Cuddles! That what you did to my Aunt Sheila?

Curly: Yes Derrick. That what I just did. Now you are going to get it. And I also like to present the ANGRY SCARECROWS from " The scarecrow walks at midnight". Scarecrows, get him!

Derrick: Oh No! Ladies & Gentlemen, Curly has gone bad to the bone. We better run for our lives, but in the meantime, watch the play called "Help! We Have Strange Powers!" & "How I Got My Shrunken Head". Enjoy the show. Byron, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RETREAT!

Byron: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Derrick: RUN BYRON, THEY'RE AFTER US!

Byron: I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!

Tigger: Hello there buddy boy.

Derrick: Tigger, but I thought you got captured by Curly?

Tigger: No. I just got away from them so they don't catch me.

Byron: But that means, your safe?

Tigger: Of course I'm safe.

Derrick: Ah. That's good to hear.

Byron: But we got bigger problems. The Scarecrows are after us.

Derrick: Well, what are we going to do?

Tigger: I'll tell yea what we're going to do.

Byron: Yeah? What's that?

Tigger: Well come on, I take you 2 to dulbin from the black cauldron. Grab on to my tail and hang on.

Byron: Why do we need to hold…ON!

(Bouncing Fast away from the Scarecrows)

Tigger: Here you are. We're here.

Dulbin: Ah. Tigger, you made it. And you brought 2 guests.

Derrick: Dulbin, we have been out numbered.

Dulbin: What? Oh! Quickly then! Get inside!

Byron: What's that for?

Dulbin: Just listen. I have to show you something. Hen Wen I do bittage, knowledge beyond my reach, trouble thoughts beyond your heart, pray you now, those thoughts will end soon. Curly the Skeleton…

Derrick: Why that dirty…

Dulbin: Shh! Don't interfere. He's searching…………… THE ULTIMATE WEAPON! So that's it.

Derrick: The ultimate weapon?

Byron: What kind of the ultimate weapon?

Dulbin: It's the ultimate weapon no one ever faced, but it needs a man with a T at the beginning and a car part to turn the man into an ultimate weapon. Nothing could stop it.

Derrick: Wait. That's my Uncle Tim!

Byron: It is Tim!

Tigger: I don't believe it!

Dulbin: He's knows. STOP! Enough. You must get out of here at once. That fiend will try to find you and get you destroyed. So I want you to go to the castle where Cinderella lives after she married to Prince Charming. Hide there and never come out until all your friends that have been captured will come for you.

Derrick: Hide? But why?

Dulbin: I really don't know, but now, you have Byron the Horror and Tigger with you. Don't worry about your friends, they are captured, but they live in the castle like I told you before.

Byron: Don't worry about that, we can handle it.

Tigger: Yeah. I can bounce on them.

Dulbin: Then be careful, we don't want all the monsters taking over. So, here is your food for travel. Good luck Derrick, Byron, And Tigger.

Derrick: So long Dulbin. We won't fail you. All right, lets go.

(Jungle at 12 a.m.)

Derrick: Man I hate jungles at night!

Tigger: Oh come on you get use to it.

Byron: Wait a minute, I hear something. Listen.

Voice of Dinky: You hear something Boomer?

Voice of Boomer: Oh sure Dinky, I hear something.

Voice of Dinky: I'll tell them. Hello, is anybody there?

Derrick: Yes, we're here.

(Growling noise)

Byron: Tigger, are you hungry or something?

Tigger: No. It's not me.

Derrick: Well, then who make that noise?

Voice of Dinky: Get out of here! There's a blue bear behind you!

Byron: Not only a blue bear, but the scarecrows found us!

Derrick: RUN!

Byron: OH NO! WE'RE TRAPPED!

Tigger: This is the end!

(Screaming from the Jungle)

Byron: What was that?

Tigger: Look, someone saving us!

Derrick: It's Pacha! Get ready to grab his hands!

Pacha: Don't worry


	12. Script 11

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 12

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen! This is it, the final play & the final battle against the new improved horrorland with a lot of Goosebumps monsters that our heroes have met. So I like to present to you, DERRICK A. DALKE!

Derrick: Hello there, Ladies & Gentlemen and welcome to the final play of the Goosebumps Restaurant. Are you ready to help us win the battle? Good. Because I know who is Byron's Brother in law name is, and I'll tell Byron to come on stage immediately. Oh, Byron!

Byron: You called Derrick?

Derrick: Yes I did. What are you wearing on your head?

Byron: It's my Helmet. And, do you still need me?

Derrick: Yes I need you! Anyway, Byron's brother in law name is………Horrifico!

Byron: What?! My brother in law is Horrifico?! Where did you hear that?!

Derrick: On the Internet.

Byron: Oh.

Derrick: Anyway… My team is going…

Sir Ector: Derrick lad!

Derrick: Oh. What Now?

Sir Ector: Well, you are not going to believe this. Look what happened to Kay.

Derrick: Oh My God! What happened to him?

Tigger: That buddy boy has been turned into a shadow.

Derrick: WHAT! Who did this to him?

Odette: Karloff Mennis AKA The Menace.

Fox: That's not all, he hired Byron to get rid of you and turned your restaurant into Panic Park Forever!

Derrick: What! Byron, did you…

Byron: Yes, I did. I'm not a hero. I lied.


	13. Script 12

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 12

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen! This is it, the final play & the final battle against the new improved horrorland with a lot of Goosebumps monsters that our heroes have met. So I like to present to you, DERRICK A. DALKE!

Derrick: Hello there, Ladies & Gentlemen and welcome to the final play of the Goosebumps Restaurant. Are you ready to help us win the battle? Good. Because I know who is Byron's Brother in law name is, and I'll tell Byron to come on stage immediately. Oh, Byron!

Byron: You called Derrick?

Derrick: Yes I did. What are you wearing on your head?

Byron: It's my Helmet. And, do you still need me?

Derrick: Yes I need you! Anyway, Byron's brother in law name is………Horrifico!

Byron: What?! My brother in law is Horrifico?! Where did you hear that?!

Derrick: On the Internet.

Byron: Oh.

Derrick: Anyway… My team is going…

Sir Ector: Derrick lad!

Derrick: Oh. What Now?

Sir Ector: Well, you are not going to believe this. Look what happened to Kay.

Derrick: Oh My God! What happened to him?

Tigger: That buddy boy has been turned into a shadow.

Derrick: WHAT! Who did this to him?

Odette: Karloff Mennis AKA The Menace.

Fox: That's not all, he hired Byron to get rid of you and turned your restaurant into Panic Park Forever!

Derrick: What! Byron, did you…

Byron: Yes, I did. I'm not a hero. I lied.


	14. Script 13

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 13

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen! It is time to begin the Season 2 of Goosebumps Horrorland. So here they are, DERRICK & his new friend MONSTER X!


	15. Script 14

Goosebumps Horrorland Adventures

Script 14

Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen! We like to present from the movie called Pete's Dragon, a dragon who is friendly and can be invisible and he also helps someone who is in danger. Please welcome a dragon that is so big and friendly dragon, ELLIOT THE DRAGON!


End file.
